


Has It Always Been You?

by immelcin



Category: The Secret of Moonacre (2008)
Genre: Conversations of Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, No Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immelcin/pseuds/immelcin
Summary: Maria and Robin share a tender moment together, deep in the forest that first brought them together.
Relationships: Maria Merryweather/Robin de Noir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Has It Always Been You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow lovers of this sweet little film! When I first discovered this gem, I never could have dreamed there was actually a community sharing my love for these two. While we are a small one, I'm hoping my work(s) live up to the other lovely pieces I've already seen. Writing fluffy, gushy stories about Maria and Robin is just too easy, so I do hope to post more with time. 
> 
> Thank you so much for stopping by and reading my story! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. ♡

**···**

“Why are your eyes always so tired, dear Robin?”

There was a soft, concerned lilt in the young woman’s voice, prompting Robin to lift his head upwards and find himself staring deep into those mesmerizing brown eyes. They were so big and full of worry, but about him? He could never understand such a thing. She always fussed over him, despite the age they finally lived in being the most peaceful one in centuries.

“Why, you ask?” he responded cheekily, grinning widely. “Why, it’s the dear moon that keeps me awake all hours of the night. It’s just impossible for me to keep the thoughts of her… oh, forgive me,  _ it _ away.”

Her cheeks flushed brightly, and the noise that escaped her mouth was most amusing to Robin. 

“Oh, Princess, I didn’t embarrass you, did I?”

“Why, I never— I am most certainly  _ not _ embarrassed! It’s… It’s not like you were referring to anything—that is to say, it’s not like you…” She swallowed hard, her eyes unable to break away from his stare as he stood, still so much taller than she could ever wish to be. He stepped closer, and she jumped backward, her back pressing into a thick oak tree. Biting at her bottom lip, she felt herself unable to muster up even a word to respond with. 

“It’s not like I what?” Robin murmured, his mouth so close to hers that their breath mingled, hot against the autumn chill surrounding them. “It’s not like we haven’t already had this discussion before, Maria.”

“And what discussion would that be?” she asked meekly, cheeks still burning. 

“I already told you, my princess,” he said, “you won’t be marrying any mincing nincompoop of a Londoner. You’re going to marry  _ me _ .”

Maria made a noise akin to an ‘eep!’, and she tore her eyes away from his, more flustered than anything. He hadn’t ever been so direct before or so...intense. He was serious. He was determined to marry her, and what terrified her the most was that she wasn’t opposed to it at all. A life with Robin was one she had been dreaming of far longer than she was prepared to admit. 

“I… Robin…” No other words would come to her, but it mattered little, as his lips found hers before she could think of anything else. Melting into the arms curling around her waist, she gripped his shoulders, firmly refusing to let him go.

One of his hands slid delicately into her fine curls, brushing through them until his fingers found the nape of her neck, holding her head up and keeping her from leaving him for even a moment.

It was only then that Wrolf, who had easily returned to his doglike appearance, wandered into the clearing, pausing the moment his glittering red eyes found them. Before either of them noticed, he quietly turned and returned the way he came, satisfied in knowing the young girl was safe in the forest. It was instinct, after so many generations of turmoil. 

“Oh, Robin,” she breathed once they finally parted, one of her hands finding his cheek, cupping it gingerly. Some stray, dark strands of his hair tickled the tips of her fingers, and she giggled. “I am most definitely, helplessly in love with you.” 

“Quite an unfortunate occurrence, that,” he teased, their noses bumping as he remained close to her. “I suppose it is convenient that I am absolutely, madly in love with you, too.” 

A noise of contentment left her, and she buried her face deep into the crook of his neck, the scent of him so very comforting. He always smelled of pine needles, as these woods were more his home than the de Noir estate was.

“I truly can’t imagine my life without you,” she whispered.

“Well, you wouldn’t very well have a life without me, now would you?”

Alarmed, she raised her head, her brow furrowed as she stared at him.

“And you mean what, exactly, by that?”

“I was the first one to listen to you. I believed you, and I trusted you. No other de Noir was able to push aside their pride and let you explain yourself. Without that, you never would have found the pearls and destroyed them before the moon’s rise,” he continued, tucking a curl behind her ear carefully. 

Continuing, he said, “I am distraught at the thought of what would have become of me without you. Watching you disappear beneath those waves, I just…” 

She shushed him with a kiss, smiling against his lips.

“Unfortunately for you, dear Robin, you’ll never be without me for the rest of your life. I’ll be stubbornly against your side forever, so I hope you can find happiness with me.”

“I found it the moment I met you, my princess, never fret,” he assured, sinking to the soft forest floor beside her and laying her atop his chest. She rested comfortably there, her fingers twiddling with the details of his jacket.

“I’ll love you until the day the moon dies,” he told her, voice quiet and deeply sincere.

“As the last moon princess, I assure you that the moon will always live, so long as there is love to give,” she vowed, her hand laid over his heart, feeling every firm beat. “We must only wait until Uncle and Loveday return from their honeymoon to plan our own ceremony.” 

“Yes, of course. Wouldn’t wish to upstage the couple who waited far, far longer than we ever had to.” 

“Yes, their love is persistent and well-deserved,” she murmured in agreement, sighing calmly. 

“Forever?” Robin asked once more, quite addicted to hearing her tell him over and over again. The thought of her, the two of them together until the end of their days, was more than enough for him.

“Forever, Robin. With Moonacre Valley safe forever, our love is the same: safe until the end of time.” 

Closing his eyes, he smiled and finally felt full. Full of life, full of love, full of…everything. Perhaps he would be able to rest. Like this, with her warm body beside him, he felt sleep wash over him like a gentlest wave. Wrolf or Miss Heliotrope would kindly interrupt them if they remained out too late, so he worried little. With her in his arms, what was there to even worry about?

He had his everything. After all this time, he had his happily ever after.


End file.
